To Give, Not Take
by A Light in Black
Summary: One shot. Amy hears an intruder late one night, doesn't hear the alarm, so she takes Dan's bat to teach a lesson.


"Give me one good reason not to bash this bat through your head." Amy says, holding her brother's baseball bat out in front of her like a sword.

"Hello, love." The intruder replies, and puts his hands over his head, "and I have to say I'm impressed you heard me come in."

A flash of realization flashed across her face and she almost put the bat down, then a fury took hold, her grip tightened, and she thrust the bat out. She wanted to ask 'What's wrong with you?' but instead questioned "What are you doing here?"

He gave a chuckle, "Breaking and entering, isn't it obvious?"

Amy hissed, "Yes, but why? Don't make me frustrated, or you'll wish I called the cops first."

"Yes, by now you are wondering about the system you installed. The police should be here by now, no? It was sadly easy to get by."

"Why are you here?"

"I came to leave a gift, not to take anything." He reached for the bag by his hip. Amy brought the bat back as if to bring it down on his head.

He froze, "Whoa. Just trust me."

"Why on Earth should I trust you?"

"You're curious, and you know me." The British accent didn't cover the worry starting to creep into his voice.

"I know you. I know you and what I know doesn't give me any reason to trust you, but it gives me reason to bash this bat through your head."

"I'll just go then." He seemed really worried by then, hearing the rage in Amy's voice.

"Get out now. There isn't any reason you should live, Ian Kabra. Stay away from my house."

"Ok, ok. Bye, love."

"Don't call me that!"

"Of course." Ian backed out of the room. Amy waited for the slam of the door and sighed when it came.

"Why does my life have to be like this?" She collapsed into a chair, resting her head on the bat. She didn't know how much time passed when she heard a sound, snapping her head up, alert again. "I will bash this through his head if he's still here."

She crept down the hall to the foyer, holding the bat aloof, thinking _Well, the Vespers or Ian, I'm bashing this bat into either of their heads._

When she got there though, no one was there. A slight breeze blew through the room as she looked. The door was ajar, as she closed it she saw a manila envelope.

It was addressed in beautiful handwriting: To Amy Cahill

There was no doubt who it was from. She tossed it over her shoulder and it slid under the couch.

* * *

"Dan!" Amy was mad at her brother, but also glad that he was starting to act like his old self again. "Dan! You get down here this instance!"

Soon the boy in question came sliding down the hall, closely followed by his friend, Atticus. They were having a water gun fight, but with foam. "Dan! You clean this up right now!"

"Aw, come on, we're in the middle of a battle."

"I can see that! But you need to clean this up right now."

"Fine. CEASE FIRE! MINIONS, WE RESUME THIS AFTER CLEANING THE CARNAGE!" Who he was talking to Amy had no idea. She walked out of the room, shaking her head.

A while later Dan came around the corner. "Hey, Amy, looks like this is for you, cause you know it says 'To Amy Cahill'." He held out a manila envelope, flashes of a night long ago passed through her head.

"Um, yeah. Are you done cleaning your mess?"

"Yeah. It's back to the battle. ATTICUS, THE NINJA LORD IS COMING TO FOAM YOU!"

Amy sighed and looked at the envelope as he raced out of the room. It was heavy, as if there was more than a note in there. "Here goes nothing."

She opened it and pulled out a thick sheet of paper, the beautiful handwriting was here as well, and it read:

Dear Amy, love,

I know you hate me, and there is no reason for you to read this, but I hope by the will of the fates you will.

I was a terrible person during the Hunt, but you helped me see that. You are the one who showed me the error of my ways. I never got to really thank you for saving me on Mt. Everest. You had the choice of saving the serum that would have made you the most creative and artist person on Earth, but you saved me, a boy who almost had you killed countless times. It made me see what a beautiful person you are. I wish I could do something to make it up to you, but I don't know what and I think nothing could ever truly make it up to you. The gift I included with this letter isn't nearly enough, but I want you to have it. I didn't buy it, I made this with my own two hands, because something bought and made by someone else isn't a gift I want to give to you.

Love, Ian Kabra

Amy then pulled out a beautiful bracelet, with glass charms, and inscribed 'Made by Ian Kabra for Amy'

"He was right, this doesn't make up for anything he did." she whispered to herself, but she slid the bracelet on her wrist, a step towards forgiveness. And she was glad that she didn't bash a bat through his head.

* * *

**Short one-shot. How I think Amy and Ian's relationship should start if it ever does, hopefully it will!**


End file.
